leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ohmwrecker
|type = Legendary |mode = ST |effects = +350 health +50 ability power +15 health regeneration +15 mana regeneration |active = Unique Active: Prevents the closest enemy tower from attacking for 2.5 seconds (120 second cooldown). This effect cannot be used against the same tower more than once every 7.5 seconds. |menu = Defense > Health Defense > Armor Magic > Mana |buy = 2850g (800g) |sell = 1995g |code = 3056 }} Ohmwrecker is a legendary item in League of Legends.Ohmwrecker's item page at leagueoflegends.com Recipe * (475g) * (860g) * (700g) ** (180g) ** (180g) ** 340g * 800g Cost Analysis * 350 health = 924g * 50 ability power = 1088g * 15 health regeneration = 540g * 15 mana regeneration = 900g ** Total Gold Value = 3452g * is gold efficient even without its active for champions with mana. For manaless champions, the active must be worth at least 298g (because the mana regeneration has no value for manaless champions). Strategy * Turrets deal increasing damage on successive hits; Ohmwrecker resets the damage increase when disabling the turret. * If there are 2 turrets in range, as they are in Nexus Turrets in Summoners' Rift, both turrets are affected. * Ohmwrecker can be used for backdoor attempts as the team can siege a turret without the support of a minion wave by using the active. ** This strategy can be practiced alone by some champions at some cost of health (or no cost if the turret is already at low health) Trivia * is named after Ohmwrecker aka the Masked Gamer as a reward for gaining over 1000 referrals. Up until it closed in June of 2012 Ohmwrecker served as the Editor-in-Chief of Voodoo Extreme, a popular gaming site that covered League of Legends extensively when most other sites disregarded it as an insignificant free-to-play game. Ohmwrecker was also recognized as a winner in the "Minnows to SharksMinnows to Sharks" program that Riot ran shortly after League of Legends launched, he provided consultation to Riot's executive management that helped lead to the Summoner Showcase and Tribunal, and he served for a short time as an original Test Realm tester. Ohmwrecker now focuses on building his Youtube channelOhmwrecker - The Masked Gamer as a partner of The Game Station. * , , , , and are part of a quintet of "sister items" that share similar features, specifically having an active ability and a gold-generating item in their recipe. * Ohmwrecker is phonetically similar to "homewrecker", in reference to its effect. Incidentally, an 'ohm' is a unit of electrical resistance, and so the name may also be understood as "resistance wrecker". Patch history + + * Item cost: 2850g. * Combine cost: 800g. * +350 health. * +50 ability power. * +15 health regen per 5 seconds. * +15 mana regen per 5 seconds. * Retains the same UNIQUE active. V1.0.0.152: Added * Recipe: + * Item cost: 2850g * Combine cost: 930g * +350 Health * +300 Mana * +55 Armor * Unique Active: Prevents the closest enemy tower from attacking for 2.5 seconds - 120 second cooldown. This effect cannot be used against the same tower more than once every 7.5 seconds. }} References Category:Health items Category:Mana items Category:Armor items Category:Items with active abilities